Nintendo DSi XL
|jtrans=Nintendo DSi LL |image=Nintendo DSi XL WineRed.png |caption=The WineRed/Burgundy Nintendo DSi XL |jprelease=November 21, 2009 |narelease=March 28, 2010 |eurelease=March 5, 2010 |aurelease=April 15, 2010 |specs= * Size: 161.0mm × 92.4mm × 21.2mm * Screen size: 4.2 inches diagonal * Styli: 96.0mm; large: 129.3mm * Weight: 314g * Battery charge time: 3 hours * Battery life: 13-17 hours (on lowest brightness) * Cameras: Two 0.3 megapixel digital cameras |congen=7 |pokegen= , , |type=Handheld |colors= |zw=yes }} The Nintendo DSi XL (Japanese: ニンテンドー Nintendo DSi LL) is the third redesign of the Nintendo DS after the DS Lite and DSi. The DSi XL is only a slight redesign of the original Nintendo DSi and was made with the same hardware. Its main new features are a larger 4.2 inch screen and new colors. The system was released in Japan on November 21, 2009 in the colors WineRed/Burgundy, DarkBrown/Bronze, and NaturalWhite. It was released in the US on March 28, 2010, on time of Nintendo's "release in the first quarter of 2010" promise. It was made to rival the in size and offer options to elderly players. According to Nintendo, the system was made to give players a different option to the Nintendo DSi, similar to the Game Boy Advance SP and the Game Boy micro compared to the original Game Boy Advance. Software Preloaded on the internal memory for the Japanese DSi LL is the , , , , and Meikyou Kokugo Rakubiki Jiten, a dictionary program. The European release includes the games and Dictionary 6 in 1 with Camera Function alongside the DSi Browser. The North American version includes the DSi Browser, Flipnote Studio, Brain Age Express: Arts & Letters, Brain Age Express: Math, along with the Photo Clock. It is also capable of downloading and playing DSiWare. Like the DSi, there is no slot for Game Boy Advance cartridges, disabling the ability to use Pal Park and dual-slot mode in the Generation IV games. Pokémon games All releases listed are the year in which the Japanese version was released. |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Pokémon Dash | Racing game | 2004 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Pokémon Trozei! | Puzzle game | 2005 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team | Dungeon crawler | 2005 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | | Action RPG | 2006 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | | Core series RPG | 2006 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness | Dungeon crawler | 2007 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia | Action RPG | 2008 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | | Core series RPG | 2008 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky | Dungeon crawler | 2009 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | | Core series RPG | 2009 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs | Action RPG | 2010 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | | Core series RPG | 2010 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Learn with Pokémon: Typing Adventure | Typing | 2011 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Pokémon Card Game: How to Play DS | Card game | 2011 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Pokémon Conquest | Turn-based strategy | 2012 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | style=" " | Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 | Core series RPG | style=" " | 2012 |} Changes from Nintendo DSi * The screen size is now 4.2 inches, an increase of .95 inches from the DSi. * A larger stylus is also included. * The weight is 100 grams heavier than the DSi. * The battery takes a half-hour longer to charge than the original Nintendo DSi. * The battery holds a charge for 1-4 hours longer than the DSi. Gallery File:Nintendo DSi XL DarkBrown.png|DarkBrown/Bronze DSi XL File:Nintendo DSi XL MidnightBlue.png|MidnightBlue DSi XL File:Nintendo DSi XL Yellow.png|Yellow DSi XL File:Nintendo DSi XL Green.png|Green DSi XL See also *DSi LL on Nintendo's official site (Japanese) *DSi XL on Nintendo of America's official site (English) Category:Electronic devices Category:Nintendo consoles fr:Nintendo DSi XL it:Nintendo DSi XL ja:ニンテンドーDSi#ニンテンドーDSi LL